go_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Dungeons Class Rogue
Rogue Rogue Primary * Stealth - You have advantage in Stealth Checks * Steady Eye - Advantage on Perception Checks * Sneak Attack - If you attack an target who doesn't notice you, add an additional damage dice on your first attack. * Uncanny Dodge - If you can see that you are being attacked, you can dodge to half the damage. (DEX check. must be higher than enemy's attack roll) Rogue Secondary * Evasion - If you are being attacked before your turn in a round, you can evade any attacks with no damage. (DEX check. must be higher than enemy's attack roll) * Archetype - You are able to chose one archetype to define you as a Rogue. ** Arcane Trickster - You combine your stealth and agility with magic. *** You learn Rogue Spells *** You are able to disguise yourself and lie very well. Gain advantage on Deception checks. *** Spell Thief - You are able to steal someone's spell. **** The owner of the spell cannot use the spell stolen while you have it (Lasts for a few hours). **** Can only cast once and need a long rest to gain back. ** Assassin - You hone your stealth skills to utilize in quick killing. *** Your very first attack in combat is a critical hit, if no one has seen you yet. *** You can read body language very well. Gain advantage on Insight checks *** Death Strike - Sneak Attack bonus damage applies to all of your attacks *** Shadow Step - You are able to teleport to any shadow present within range. **** You roll a stealth check after performing the skill ***** If successful, you can Shadow Step again (up to 3 times) ** Blade Dancer - You focus in the art of blades to take down opponents *** Gain advantage on Initiative rolls and Acrobatics check *** You can use Evasion anytime and you are able to counter attack (1 attack) *** Extra Attack - You gain an extra attack. **** You can select a different target or hold it to use another time during the round. **** If unused until next turn, you lose the extra attack. *** Bonus Attack - If you are successful in all your attack rolls, you gain another attack. *** Blade Master - If you fail an attack roll, you can roll again with advantage. **** Can only use with 1 attack. **** Can't use in consecutive rounds. ** Thief - You use your stealth skills to collect and/or "borrow" something you may desire *** Gambler - Gain advantage on Sleight of Hands and Luck check. *** Know-it-all - As a thief, you know a lot of things. Gain advantage on Investigation checks on items. *** Super Reflex - You can take 2 turns during the first round of any combat. **** First turn - Your Initiative roll order **** Second turn - You go last, before a new round begins **** If first, you can choose to go second last or roll again **** If last, roll Initiative again Back to main page